


i feel you/honey

by abramdeath



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Psychic Bond, T HAS BEEN A HUMAN FOR ABT A MONTH HERE, bc of like.... pack mates u get it, but nsfw...., greencreekweeks packweek day two: sunday dinner, not so much of an established relationship but there is implied leading up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abramdeath/pseuds/abramdeath
Summary: When T is nervous at his first Sunday dinner after shifting back into a human, Carter (with a little nudging) figures how he can help him out.Or, Carter and T get it on for the first time instead of staying at Sunday dinner.





	i feel you/honey

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for day two of greencreekweeks packweek!! i honestly just wanted an excuse for smut and then it was 3000 words and i dont know what happened :')  
> oh n btw timber wolf is called 't' in this bc! i didn't want to call him timber the whole time. ~~travis john klune release his fucking name or so help me god and anime, i will perish u from this earth~~ :)

 

 

T fidgeted with his hands underneath the table, flexing and unflexing repeatedly. He was nervous about his first Sunday dinner since he shifted back, which Carter thinks is absolutely ridiculous. He’s been going to them for the past year as a wolf and draping himself all over Carter— why choose now to act bashful? 

He cuts a glance to Carter, eyes darkening when he finds that he was already looking at him. His hand sneaks toward Carters, palm up in invitation. Carter rolls his eyes but grabs his hand anyways. 

“I feel you,” he tells him, low enough that the others won’t hear unless they’re listening. He doesn’t think they are; the pack is thrumming with  _greengreengreen_ since they haven’t all been together for a few weeks now. Joe and Ox got back from some sort of alpha meeting the day before, and Rico and Bambi had been on their honeymoon until a few days ago. “You don’t need to be so nervous. They’re your  _pack_.” 

T makes a face at him, all scrunched up. He doesn’t speak much, hasn’t said more than a few words since he shifted back. Carter knows that the others are concerned about it, but they also don’t have T speaking to them in their head almost nonstop. 

When he had first heard T in his head, he almost shifted on reflex. And when he found out that no one else could hear the mystery omega in their head, when he found out they were mates— 

It had taken Carter a while to come to terms with it. He didn’t even know who Timber was, and they were both omegas, and he was destined to be mates with him. It was miserable for the whole pack; Carter shutting himself off from everyone but Kelly since apparently they had all known and hadn’t told him he was fucking mates with an omega whose name he doesn’t even know. T had scratched at the doors, howled at the moon, whined in his head endlessly until Carter finally let him into his room.

It was a slow process. Learning how to understand what T was telling him was another trial. He was an  _omega_ , they both were, but T had never communicated with a pack before. Eventually, the vague emotions he pushed Carters way became  _concepts_ , became  _colors_ , and  _songs_ and  _thoughts_ , and when T told him that he was the son of Robert Livingstone, pacing the room and trembling, it felt like they were practically speaking to each other. 

It was a long road for them to start trusting each other, of telling each other that being an omega did not mean they had to give up on their morals, that they didn’t have be out of control, and eventually they found each other through the violet haze surrounding them. Being mates is fucking weird, and maybe it's because Carter assumed that it would be similar to tethering, but even though they haven't marked each other, he still feels wholly and irrevocably like he and T belong to each other.

T curls his fingers into Carter’s, and breathes life into the bond between them. 

_what’s wrong smell strange smell fire earth thunder and ???_

Carter jams his thumb into T’s wrist. “Relax, I’m fine. Just thinking. Why don’t you eat your fucking food before it goes cold?” 

T glares at him, his hazel eyes defiant as he stabs a piece of romaine viciously with a fork. One of his incisors is poking out, sharpened with his frustration and anxiousness, and it’s so charming that Carter can’t help the flood of  _warmthlovehappy_ into their bond, and then be subsequently rolled over by the amount of feeling he has toward T. 

_No homo_ , he thinks very clearly, and when T turns to look at him confused, his lips crooked with a half-snarl and hand still tightly wound with his, he thinks,  _okay, maybe a little homo._

It isn’t the first time he’s felt— something, toward T. He threw it aside as mate bullshit for a while before realizing lowkey wanting to make out with a dude you spent most of your time with probably wasn’t the most straight thing in the world. 

It hasn’t amounted to anything, since T is still coming to terms with his human body and since Carter is still learning how to be attracted to a guy and not feel weird about it. It’s not that he thinks it’s like, bad or anything, especially since most of his pack is a pride parade on their own, but it’s just  _new_. Kissing Ox all those years ago had been a failed experiment and he figured he would leave it at that, but of course T had to come along and ruin his solid stance of being the only straight werewolf out there.

T shuffles in his seat uncomfortably, hand tightening in Carter’s, but Carter ignores him since Mark is telling some story about Gordo setting a fire in their house the other day. T pulls at his fingers a little, but Carter just yanks his hand away since his entire life can’t revolve around his rando mate. 

When T’s hand drops to his upper thigh, scratching gently at his jeans and instantly bringing all of Carter’s nerves on alert, he thinks that maybe his entire life  _could_ revolve around his rando mate. Carter shoots a warning look at T, because  _why the fuck is your hand so close to my dick_ , but T just urges  _upstairs upstairs now now now_  at him. 

Of course, Mom has to choose this moment of all times to meddle. “Oh, dear, you don’t look so well, sweetheart,” she says to T, voice gentle but her eyes mischievous. Is his mother reverse-cockblocking him? Is she his fucking  _wingman_? Carter has no clue what to do with this turn of events. “Maybe the two of you should retire for the night.” 

T immediately stands up, tugging at Carter’s hand and a jumble of thoughts coiling around their bond. Everyone is looking at them, which is just annoying because now he  _has_ to go with T or else he’ll just look weird. Besides, T is now shoving emotions at Carter and it’s weird to process their joint feelings with the rest of the pack so close. 

“Are you ok?” Gordo asks, trying to sound nonchalant but missing the mark completely and sounding like a worried mother instead. It just about sums up how he’s been acting ever since he found out he had a brother, and as amusing at it is, now isn’t really the time. 

“He’s nervous,” Carter says over his shoulder since T is now dragging him out of the dining room. “We’ll see you tomorrow— _fuck_ , T can you chill out for one moment, God— night, assholes!” 

There’s a chorus of goodbyes and Kelly shouting a long string of curses at his back, and Carter would curse him out just as hard if T wasn’t ridiculously strong for his obnoxiously short height. 

That had been another fun discovery— despite T’s massive size as a wolf, he was _5 fucking 2._ Even  _Bambi_ was taller than him. T glares at him when he feels what Carter is thinking about and stalks into their shared room. He follows after him, closing the door behind them and turning around to look at T, who glares at him all rumpled and impatient.

“ _Dude_ ,” Carter says, emphatically drawing out the syllables to demonstrate how weird that whole thing was. “What the fuck’s up with you? Are you actually getting sick because if you’re contagious, then you gotta move—” 

He doesn’t get to finish speaking before T has a hand in his hair, pulling his head back and furiously sniffing at his neck. Carter stumbles back toward the wall in surprise, but T follows him all the way, the hand in his hair relentless but his other pawing desperately at his shirt. 

“Aw, what the shit,” he asks, because having T pressed up against him like this is doing things for his body and he doesn’t know what to do with them. His hands hover awkwardly in the air, not knowing where to go. 

He can’t decipher what T is saying to him in a mash of thoughts and feelings, and finally T lets out a ragged breath and says, “ _Scent_. You—” 

Carter takes a curious sniff at the air, and is hit with  _desire_ and  _wantneedmate_ and  _lightning_ and  _water_ and  _roses_. He tries to look down at T, but the hand in his hair won’t loosen enough to let him move away. T still has his nose buried into the crook of his neck, but he’s panting now. 

“Carter,” he says, voice low and wrecked. “I—”  _want you want to taste you don’t know what i’m doing_ “Kiss me?” 

Carter barks out a laugh, because he doesn’t know what he’s doing either. There’s been a growing tension between them for a while now, but he hadn’t known how to fix it until now where it's all falling into place. He finally tugs his hair from T’s grasp, and looks down into his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks, because he wants it too, but they’ve never done anything before. 

T rolls his eyes at him,  _yes dumbass do it now now_ , and pushes onto his toes so he can mash his lips with Carter’s. It’s absolutely not how kissing is supposed to go, and Carter’s definitely had better, but it feels  _right_. T’s hands are pushing at him and his teeth are biting, but Carter bites back harder. 

T presses for  _harder more more more_  but Carter forces them to slow down a little, molding their lips rather than breaking them against each other. He guides T back toward the bed, and then bites down on T’s lip. When he gasps and then snarls, Carter takes the chance to introduce T to the marvels of French kissing. 

T immediately melts down, legs shaking and his hands clamping down onto Carter’s body. He moans, and then immediately comes back with his own tongue. Thankfully, he seems to have learned that starting out slow is preferable, and gently swipes against Carter’s tongue. 

He pulls back, breath heavy and fanning over Carter’s face. The bond is thrumming, bouncing back  _want fuck need you mate_  back and forth until it’s bigger than both of them, until they are encompassed with only feeling each other. He can feel everything T is feeling: the stress of remaining in control, the burning in his gut, the lightness in his chest, how swollen his lips are. 

“God, this mates shit is intense,” Carter groans, ducking down to lick up T’s neck. T huffs a laugh, and wraps his arms around Carter’s neck to pull them both down against the bed. 

“I like it,” T tells him honestly, before Carter bites into his jaw and he’s moaning, body rolling up into Carter’s thigh and—  _oh_. 

Carter  _felt_  that, and honestly, werewolf shit is already tiptoeing on the line of bestiality in his opinion, and now he just felt how hard his dick was on T’s thigh through their psychic mate bond bullshit, which is just. A whole other thing. When T grinds up again though, and then  _again_ , he finds them moaning in sync. He carefully lowers himself down, and tentatively pushes down against T’s thigh. 

It’s even better like this, and he distantly hears bedsheets tear as one or both of them shifts their fingers into claws. He can’t find it him to care, and instead drops his head to T’s shoulder, breathing in all of him. 

_ok ? ? ?_

Carter nods, unable to speak without his vocal chords sounding shredded into two.  _a lot_ , he says back. _but good good good. new feelings_

T runs his hands through Carter’s hair, gentler this time. The careful stroke of clawed hands sends a shiver down his spine. He caresses the side of Carter’s head, takes his face between his hands, and pulls him up for another kiss. 

T is a fast learner, apparently, since he quickly takes control. He runs his hands down Carter’s back, grips his ass between his hands, and shoves him down until his dick is grinding almost painfully against his. They both  _sing_ , harmonic pleasure into the air. It’s almost too much, the friction and the constriction of their jeans, but Carter kisses him as sweetly as he can to take the edge off so he doesn’t instantly come in his pants. T thinks differently, and tries to deepen the kiss.  _more_ , he demands, rolling his hips up  _harder_ , his legs come up around Carter’s waist and pull him  _closer_ , they’re both choking on their breath but they still need  _more_. 

Carter pushes himself up, ignoring T’s whine as he rips his shirt off. When he uses a claw to slice T’s shirt off, his eyes flash violet and he snaps his teeth up at Carter. He trails his hands down T’s sides, and kisses his chest. 

Carter hasn’t seen more than porn when it comes to the male side of things, but he figures at least some of it has to be based in reality, so he licks at T’s nipple and bites around it. T shudders and claws into Carter’s back, shouting out. 

“Fuck you,” he seethes in a daze, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over. “Do it again.” 

Normally he isn’t one to follow orders, but Carter instantly does as he’s told and sucks his nipple into his mouth. T hisses at him, but the bond is  _yes yes yes more i am yours you are mine_ , so he moves to his other pec to give it the same treatment. It doesn’t take long for T to get impatient, and he shoves at Carter’s shoulders to get him to move. He grins up at him instead, and teases at his nipple with his teeth. 

T smacks against his back, desperate and whining loudly, so Carter finally gives him a break and licks a long stripe down his stomach until he’s at the seam of his jeans. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, and  _fuck_ , his voice is absolutely destroyed. T’s breath hitches at the sound, but he’s nodding quickly. 

_yes yes please god yes_  

It doesn’t take long to shimmy T out of his pants, but Carter hesitates. He’s never given a blowjob before. T threads a hand through his hair.  _you don’t have to i’m ok we can stop_

Carter hums thoughtfully. He doesn’t  _want_ to stop. He kind of wants to hear the horribly stifled moans of T again though, so he buries his nerves and wraps a hand around the base of his dick. 

T shudders, body going taut. His breathing rapidly increases when Carter licks around the head of his dick, and the bond is a nonsense stream of white bliss that makes Carter itch for more. He doubts he can go far, but he lowers himself as low as he can over T’s cock, breathing sharply through his nose. 

T’s back arches painfully, and his claws bury deep into the bed. He groans, loud and drawn out, and when Carter starts to shallowly move with an exploring tongue, he almost sobs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps out, high and breathy. Carter can’t help the way his hips twitch at that, and with T’s increasing pleasure, he gets more antsy. He hollows his cheeks at the same time that he tries to find relief against the bed, and is satisfied when he humps into the bed at the same time T lets out another devastatingly loud moan. 

The pace they settle into is fast, _too fast not enough_ , with Carter wrapped around as much of T’s cock as he can while humping the bed with little rhythm. T must feel something through their bond, because his hips suddenly jump into Carter’s throat. 

T moans and curses at the same time while Carter chokes, pulling back and coughing. “ _Shit_ , Carter, I’m sorry,” T says, eyes dilated wide and flashing purple. Carter doubts that he looks any different, and shakes his head. 

“I’m okay,” he assures, and then grins. “Fucking worth it.” 

T laughs, and pulls him forward.  _haven’t come yet._

_fuck off_ , he tells him while shoving his tongue in his mouth.  _try something else?_  

T hums into his mouth, before rolling his hips up. He trembles at the feeling of his bare dick against the rough material of Carter’s jeans. His hands scrabble down to yank his jeans off, and the cool air is almost a mood killer against his dick before T wraps his hand around him. 

_like this_ , and he moves his hips so that their dicks press against each other. They both thrust against each other, and this time,  _it’s_ _good enough finally._  

T bites hard into Carter’s neck and growls, “ _Mine_.” 

Carter nips at his ear, and repeats back, “ _Mine_.” 

They come at about the same time, seconds off from each other. When T rushes into a euphoric daze bright enough that Carter feels it all through their bonds, it shoves him straight over the edge until he’s shaking with it. 

Carter can’t hardly breathe, the two-fold orgasm twisting and turning over and over between them, until they’re just  _thunder fire earth lightning water roses_. 

Coming down is like a jar of honey poured onto them, sticking the both of them in a syrupy sweet pocket of time. Carter blinks blearily and looks up at T from where he’s laying on his chest. He looks more relaxed right now than he has ever since he shifted back into human, a blush still faint of his cheeks and his eyes dazed but glowing. 

_hey_ , he says, warmthhappymate vibrating off of him.  _i like this. i like you._

Carter rolls his eyes, pretending that his chest doesn’t seize in response, and presses a kiss against T’s chest.  _i like you too._

T smiles at him, vibrant and crooked, his too-sharp incisors and chipped tooth and all, his perfect soft lips still darkened from kissing, his eyes bright and happy and golden. 

_super homo_ , is the last thing Carter consciously thinks before he falls asleep against his mates chest, and the pack bonds open up with amusement and distaste alike. 

He dreams of  _lightning_ and  _water_ and  _roses_ , and  _violet_ not  _violent_ , and they are  _alive._

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO tbh i don't think i've ever really written whole ass smut? i've written short scenes or started a scene but never finished, so this is like kinda my first smut. AND IT'S CARTIMBER so thats a nice way to lose my virginity  
> also i dnt super feel like theyre in character here BUT a) we dont know jack abt timber and b) carter is... whoever i want him to be tbfh he is a multifaceted thot once we get religionsong ill write him in character and c) i wrote this in like two hours so fuck off
> 
> anyways, follow my wolfsong blog @ oxsfootfetish (it's not a fetish blog i swear) or my main blog @ healingkind
> 
> thanks to greencreekweeks for setting up such a fun thing to do!!! y'all b really inspiring me to make content and honestly it's amazing


End file.
